Ana takes the Upper Hand
by GinaElle
Summary: A few mini-chapters to start off the second book in the trilogy. This time Ana takes control of the situation when Christian contacts her to accompany her to Jose's show. Christian has to play by Ana's terms. Does he? Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_Ana Takes the Upper Hand_

**From: ****Christian Grey**

**Subject: ****Tomorrow**

**Date: ****June 8 2011 14:05**

**To: ****Anastasia Steele**

**Dear Anastasia**

**Forgive this intrusion at work. I hope that it's going well. Did you get my flowers?**

**I note that tomorrow is the gallery opening for your friend's show, and I'm sure you've not had time to purchase a car, and it's a long drive. I would be more than happy to take you – should you wish.**

**Let me know.**

**_Christian Grey_**

**_CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._**

I take a deep breath. Christian has reached out again to me. First the flowers he sent and now this email. I read and re-read the email at least a dozen times. If I accept his offer to take me to Jose's show, I know what will happen. All of the resolve I have gained over these last agonizing days to honour myself and and not be in a relationship of fear will be gone. One look at him, the briefest touch of skin, even a soft whisper uttered from his lips and I will succumb. Walking out on him was the hardest things I have ever had to do. I have been wracked with excruciating doubt. On the one hand, my subconscious is resting comfortably in the knowledge that an abusive partner has no place in my life. My inner goddess, on the other hand, has been rattling me inside and out shrieking _'what the hell did you do, Ana? The hottest, most dynamic man to walk on the face of the earth wanted you, chose you, made the most sublime love to you…and you let him go? ARE YOU CRAZY? _shescreams.

_Count with me, Ana. Four. Five. _I can still feel the sting of his slaps on my behind. Worse, I can still hear the sound of his voice as he was inflicting pain on me in his playroom.

I hit reply:

**From: Anastasia Steele **

**To: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Jose's show**

**Thank you for the offer to take me to Jose's show tomorrow night, Christian. I'll have to decline.**

**The roses you sent me are lovely. They have been a pleasure to look at over these last dark days.**

**Ana**

**Assistant to Editor Jack Hyde**

_Hit sen_d, _Ana_. My subconscious urges me on. _Now...before you change your message_, she pleads.

I hit send and pray that Christian does not reply.

_Ping. _He has replied.

**From: Christian Grey**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: You're welcome**

**Ana,**

**How will you get to Portland? I really don't mind bringing you.**

**I am glad you liked the flowers. **

**I can't stop thinking about you.**

**Christian**

**CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

With that, I shut down my email, grab my purse and go ask Jack if I could take an early lunch. With his consent, I leave SIP and make my way to the cell phone store just outside our building. Minutes later, I emerge with my brand new Blackberry in hand. I quickly call both Mom and Ray and leave messages for each of them with my new phone number. Next, I make my way over to the bank where I deposit the cheque Christian wrote me for Wanda's sale. Finally, I arrive at a car rental agency and walk out a short while later with a week's rental on a blue Toyota Prius. I will get to Jose's show on my own. I need to start moving on with my post- Christian life. The problem is I want him in my life. Badly.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

The crowd here seems just as impressed as I am with Jose's gift for photography. I am standing around looking at all of Jose's impressive photos wondering why he never showed any of them to me before. I was really surprised to see the wall of photos of me he has taken over the years. Wow, I thought, as I was staring at the photos, I couldn't believe he included all of these in his show. Strangely enough, I arrived only ten minutes after the start of the show when Jose ran up to me excitedly announcing that he had already sold a lot of his work. Little did I know the pieces he sold were all of me. Who would want pictures of me, I wonder as I make my way outside for some fresh air.

I haven't eaten all day except for a latte this morning and a banana earlier this afternoon. I am feeling a bit tired from the long drive and from my many sleepless nights. My feet hurt more than usual these days now that I am wearing high heels a lot more to work. I take a seat on a bench right in front of the gallery and close my eyes. I wish I were curled up in my bed right now, I think. For some reason I feel someone watching me so I open my eyes and look around. There, on my left, like a vision, I see Christian. He is standing right in front of my parked Prius, dressed in a navy suit, crisp white shirt and the grey tie that I love. His eyes, his smoky eyes, are staring at me. But the frown above his eyes becomes more pronounced as he watches me. What is he doing here, I ask myself. Why did he come all this way? My inner goddess pokes me out of my trance. She hisses. _Get over there, Ana. Go to him. _This time I decide that I need to listen to her.

With the little strength I have left in me, I manage to pull myself off my feet, take a deep breath, run my fingers through my hair and make my way slowly towards Christian. It takes every effort in me not to bolt and jump right into his arms. But I restrain myself. He watches me intently as I approach him. He is not smiling. I'm not smiling either.

"Were you the person who bought all of Jose's photos of me?" I snap. _Where the hell did that come from, Ana. _My inner goddess is not impressed.

"Have you gone on a famine strike, Ana?", Christian snaps back.

"Stalker!" I glare at him.

"Ana, my gawd. Just look at you. You've lost so much weight. You need to eat right now. Let's go!" Christian grabs my hand in his and begins to pull me alongside him on the sidewalk. And he's back, control-freak Christian.

But this time I stop him.

"What are you doing here, Christian?". I let go of his hand.

With the quickest turn, he stops, turns around and pulls me up close to him. With both of his hands around my waist, he leans into me so that his lips rest on my ear. I shudder inside.

"Ana, I needed to see you. You don't understand how much I've missed you", he whispers.

That's it. Those words seep right down into my very core and begin their oh-so-familiar melting effect. I want to crumble right this instant in his arms. I want to soak in his scent and bask in it forever. I long for his full mouth to meet mine and kiss me madly. God, I want him so much. I close my eyes. And what do I see?

His hand. Spanking me. Hard. In the playroom.

I freeze. I look up at him and take one step back. I pull away from him.

"I can't, Christian." I pause. "You hurt me", I say not taking my eyes off him.

Christian gasps. He takes a step towards me. He reaches his hands towards my face, cups my jaw in his palms and looks down at me.

"I know I hurt you, Ana. I am so sorry, baby," he utters ever so softly.

I am free flowing molten lava now. His words, like a balm, soothe my wounded heart and soul.

_Eight. Nine. Count with me, Ana. Spank. _I recall ever so vividly.

"Christian, please don't touch me, ". I manage to take yet another step back, away from him. My subconscious is beaming with pride. _You go, girl. Be strong. _

"I'm sorry, Ana. Can we sit and talk over dinner? Please."

"I came to support Jose's show. I am not leaving so soon", I say. _Way to go, Ana. If Christian really wants to talk to you, he can wait. _

"Fine. I'll wait. Take as long as you like", he quickly replies.

With that, I pull my purse closer to me and walk right back in the gallery. Head held high, I do not look back.

Christian can wait.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Chapter 3**

I head straight for the ladies' room. I am as shaky as a leaf. I splash some water on my face and stare at myself in the mirror. _You did it, Ana. You stayed strong. Strong as a pillar, _my subconscious grins. _He came all this way to see you, Ana. Don't mess this up, _my inner goddess grits through clenched teeth. I dry my face off and re-apply some lipgloss and mascara. If I am going to stay strong, I need to look confident. Back in to Jose's show, I go.

Once there, I quickly recognize a few of Jose's friends from WSU and make my way over to say hello. Socializing with strangers is the last thing I feel like doing right now, especially with Christian in such close proximity. But, I told him I wasn't leaving.

"Hi, John. Remember me? I'm Jose's friend, Ana. We met at Jose's birthday party last year".

"Yes, yes. I remember you, Ana. How are you doing? I recognized you from Jose's photos on the wall over there. They are gorgeous shots. All sold in the first five minutes of the show tonight, I heard. Someone must have really admired them".

I think about Christian. Too-rich-for-words Christian. Yes, he bought all of them, I think to myself…so no one else would.

"Well, it's great to see you again, John", I say as I start walking away. And, as I do, out of the corner of my eye, I see Christian standing at the bar, drink in hand, staring at me.

Let him wait, I remind myself. Just then, my new Blackberry buzzes from inside my purse. As I reach in to fish it out of my bag, I feel Christian's eyes on me. I look down at the screen and see that it's Mom calling.

"Hi, Mom! You got my message!", I say as I answer the phone. Christian is watching.

"Hi, Ana. Where have you been, darling? I've been calling you for days and all I have been getting is your voicemail".

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry about that. I got a new phone and a new number. Long story", I say as I roll my eyes. Christian has likely noted the eye rolling.

"Is everything all right, dear? How's your new job going?", Mom asks.

I glance over at Christian sitting at the bar staring at me talking on my new Blackberry. I realize he doesn't have my new number. _Let him wait for it, _my good ol' subconscious unfailingly reminds me. _Oh Ana, look at him over there- mustering all the patience he doesn't have…go over…talk to him, _my inner goddess grunts back.

"Ana? Are you there, honey?". It's Mom calling me back to earth.

"Oh, yes, Mom, Everything's fine. My new job is going great. Look, Mom, I'm at Jose's photo exhibit right now and can't really talk. Can I call you on the weekend when we can catch up?" Luckily, Mom agrees and I hang up in time. She didn't get the chance to ask me about Christian.

He is still staring at me. I turn my body away from him and look out to the crowd of people admiring Jose's prints. Like them, I marvel at how talented he is.

"I see that you've gotten a new Blackberry". It's Christian's voice. He is standing right beside me. _Here he is again, Ana. Don't send him away, _my inner goddess warns.

"Yes, I have. I figure I can't be cut off from the rest of the world forever". I reply without turning to look at him.

"How has your first week of work been?", he asks.

I turn to look at him. He really is so beautiful. Sculpted jaw, smoky eyes, slight stubble and all that tousled hair… the effect he has on me. He is simply breathtaking.

_Eleven. Count, Ana._

"Work has been just the distraction I've needed. Exactly what the doctor ordered". I answer.

"Doctor? Have you seen a doctor? Is everything all right?", Christian asks with concern.

"Dr. Heartache, specialist in all matters of broken hearts", I reply, not taking my eyes off him.

"Sounds highly qualified. Is Dr. Heartache helping?"

I pause. "Not at all", I say. I feel my resolve weakening. I need him so badly.

Just then, Jose walks right up to us.

"How are you enjoying the show tonight? It really means a lot to me that you came to my show, Ana. Thank you so much", Jose says looking directly at me, not acknowledging Christian at all.

"For you, Jose, I wouldn't have missed it for the world. You deserve all this success", I say. Beside me, Christian doesn't flinch.

"Listen, Jose. It 's about that time when I need to be leaving. I have a long drive back to Seattle and work in the morning. Good luck with the rest of the evening. Here's my new number- keep in touch, okay?"

"Of course, Ana. Always", Jose says as he pulls out his phone and punches in the number I give him. I feel Christian's close presence beside me. _He's not saying a word. He's not rolling his eyes. Christian has been waiting patiently._

With that thought in mind, I reach for Christian's hand and lead him out the door.

**End of chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4 of Ana Takes the Upper Hand**

I am pulling Christian by the hand. He is behind me until we reach the sidewalk where he then takes his place next to me. We walk in silence for what feels like miles but in reality has only been two blocks. I think Christian is in shock. This is the first time I have ever seen him speechless. Likely, he is sizing me up, gauging my mood, plotting his next move. But, I don't give him the chance.

"So, where would you like to go for dinner? I don't have a lot of time…with the long drive back to Seattle and work in the morning", I say.

Christian stammers…."we could go anywhere. Is this place all right with you?" He asks turning into the first restaurant he sees on our right. It's a tiny Italian tavern with white tablecloths dressing small tables set for two or four people, snapshots of the Amalfi coast all over the wall and a very casually dressed hostess manning the fort. She greets us immediately and after one look at Christian in his elegantly expensive clothes, she straightens her way-too-mini miniskirt.

"Table for two?", she asks Christian. I would be surprised if she even knew I was here…she has not taken her eyes off him.

"Yes, please", he replies, " but we are in a bit of a hurry tonight", he explains on the way to being seated at our table.

"Not a problem, sir. Here are your menus. Can I get you something to drink?", she stares at him.

"I'll just have some water, please", I decide to interrupt her ogling. I don't give Christian a chance to order wine or any other alcoholic drink.

Christian stares at me, raises his eyebrows in what looks like disbelief.

"Just some mineral water for me as well, please. Thank you", he says.

The oh-so-smitten hostess leaves and we are alone. In fact, as I look around I notice we truly are all alone, there are no other diners in here tonight with us. I try to relax in my seat drawing my attention to the soft Italian music playing in the background. I look down at my menu glancing at all of the dinner choices. I am way too nervous to feel any hunger. I peek over my menu to take a look at Christian. He looks like he is reading but it is hard to tell. He is acting uncharacteristically _unChristian-like_… passive, patient, dare I say, submissive. I decide I need to break the ice.

"Does anything look good to you?"

"Yes. You, Ana.", he says with a smile lurking on his face. Old Christian is back.

I can't help it. I start to giggle. He laughs with me. Ice broken.

"So do you, Mr. Grey, as always. Now what are you going to order?, I smirk.

"I'm going to have whatever you're going to have, " he says. _Hmmm. Christian relinquishing some control. Interesting._

"Well, to be honest, I'm not very hungry. But I think I'll try the risotto", I say.

Quickly, Christian calls over the hostess-cum-waitress and orders 2 bowls of risotto. She skitters away with our menus and our order. Seconds later, the bartender personally delivers our two glasses of water. No doubt by now that the staff here have recognized Christian and they are all vying for the chance to come see him up close.

The bartender leaves and once again, we are left alone. Neither one of us says a word. We just sit and stare at each other.

"I've missed you, Ana", Christian says looking at me longingly.

I want to tell him that I've missed him as well but the words won't escape me. I sit there and gaze at him.

"I've missed most of you, too, Christian", I let out.

"Most?", he tries to clarify.

"Most, " I simply reply as I take a gulp of water from my glass. _Let him stew on that._

"Jose's show was impressive. He is a very talented photographer", Christian says quite formally. This is the first time, I note, that he has called Jose by his name instead of 'that boy'.

"Someone must have really admired his work, especially all of the shots of me", I decide to play a bit knowing full well Christian was the infamous buyer of those prints.

"Can you excuse me for a minute please, Ana? I need to use the restroom. "

Christian takes the napkin off his lap, places it on the table next to his glass, rises and leaves the table.

Here's my chance to take a deep breath, gather my wits about me and check in with my inner voices. My subconscious is pleased. She says, _don't lose your momentum. _My inner goddess is warning me that my strategy could backfire. _If there's one thing Christian excels at, it is at playing and he always wins, _she cautions.

_Ping. _I hear my Blackberry go off. I received a text. From whom, I wonder as I pull my phone out of my bag to check the call. Only Mom, Ray and Jose have my new number and I doubt any of them would be texting me now.

**Text from # 555-303-3000**

That's Christian's Blackberry. I open the text.

**I miss you already. **

**I memorized the number you gave Jose, in case you're wondering how I got it. CG**

I reply.

**Stalker!**

_Ping._ He replies.

**I'm stalking you right now. Can you see me?**

I look up and turn around to take in the whole restaurant. At first glance, I don't see him. And then I spot him standing by a tall plant at the entrance to the restrooms. He is holding his Blackberry and winking at me. Then he flashes that million watts smile and I melt. _Christian knows exactly what he's doing. Trying to charm his way back to me._

He returns to the table, places his napkin ever so suavely on his lap and leans forward placing his elbows on the table.

"I've missed your emails, Ana. I've missed your laugh, I've missed your body but most of all, I've missed you", he says.

"We need to talk, Christian", I reply.

"Let's talk", he pleads, "please?"

Where does one even begin, I wonder. _Start with your feelings, Ana. Your feelings never lie. _My subconscious is working overtime tonight. She hasn't misled me yet.

"I am heartbroken, Christian. I have been crushed. I am just so…sad". _That's it, Ana, be honest. Continue._

"I can't eat. I'm not able to sleep. I can barely concentrate on anything I am doing. All I do is think about us and what we had, how you made me feel…"

Just then, Christian reaches for my hand across the table. He holds it gently in his. I look down at our hands and pause. Being honest with him is actually making me feel better. I decide to continue talking but first, I take my hand and place it on top of his.

"Until that day in the playroom, I always felt your sexual _lifestyle, _for lack of a better word, was just that- a preference, a hobby…something you were just _into_….". My voice trails off as I eye yet another waitress making her way to our table with our meal. Even as she places the warm dishes in front of us, I notice Christian's expression is deadly serious. He has not taken his eyes off me. I move my hand away from his.

I pick up my spoon and start to slowly stir the risotto in the bowl. In order to string my next words together carefully, I buy time by reaching into the risotto and scooping out a small helping. I bring the spoon to my lips and lightly blow on the steaming rice. As I open my mouth and guide the spoon in, I am aware of the look of relief on Christian's face. He is not saying a word, just watching me eat. So, I take another spoonful. The risotto is warm and soothing- just what I need. I take a third spoonful and see that Christian hasn't yet touched his.

I place my spoon down on the plate.

"Christian. You hurt me. A lot. I'm not only talking about the physical pain…"

"Why didn't you safe-word, Ana? I told you to safe-word…always safe-word. ", he interrupts.

"Please, let me finish". I take a gulp of water and then go on.

"Everyday I look in the mirror. I no longer see the scars you left on me but I feel them. I am reminded of the sound of your voice…" I begin to choke up. _Keep going, Ana. _

"I can still hear the sound of your voice as you were counting the slaps", I whisper.

His face-hardens but he is listening.

"Then I recall turning around while you were hitting me and seeing your face…" I choke again. I blink my eyes several times to fight off forthcoming tears.

"I remember watching you derive so much satisfaction in what you were doing while I lay on your lap feeling humiliated and helpless." A tear trickles down my cheek. I look away from him for a moment to compose myself. My inner goddess has officially retired for the night. She has no place in this conversation. I go on.

"Christian- for whatever reason that I'm not sure I'll ever understand- your taking pleasure in my pain and helplessness that day- made me realize that this is not a lifestyle choice for you- this is obviously something you need". My bottom lip starts to quiver. _Can I say it? Should I say it? _I pause. I bite my bottom lip. I look away. _Deep breath, girl. Take a deep, long breath. _

"Christian- I will not give you what you need. Because I can't." _Done. I said it. I actually said it. _

While tears pool in my eyes, I feel overcome with an incredible sense of relief.My hands start to shake but I hide them under the table. I allow the tears to fall down my cheeks without wiping them away. Christian does not hand me a handkerchief or a tissue. He just watches me intently from across the table for what seems like an eternity.

"Are you going to eat any more of your risotto?", he asks. I shake my head.

"Is it my turn now?", he asks gently. I nod my head while wiping my nose with a tissue I fished out of my bag. With that answer, he glances at his watch and then signals to the waitress for the check. He pulls out some cash from his pocket and leaves it on the table, not waiting for her to arrive with the check.

Christian tenderly reaches for my hand and pulls me up from the table. This time, it is he who leads me out of the restaurant and into the warm night.

As we walk together in silence, I check in with how I am feeling. Stronger? _Definitely._ Relieved? _Without a doubt_. Proud of myself? _Unbelievably so_. And just as I am thinking about what Christian might say when he is ready to talk, I look up and notice that we have arrived at a coffee shop. A familiar looking coffee shop…

"Christian-isn't this the coffee shop we came to after your photo shoot that morning?", I ask.

He holds the door open for me to enter. Just as I do, he looks down at me and says:

"I want to start all over…right from the beginning. What better place to start than right here?".

**End of Chapter 4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone: This chapter follows Ana Takes the Upper Hand (Chapter 4) where Ana and Christian leave the Italian restaurant in Portland after she tells him she cannot be in a BDSM relationship with him . As requested, I have written from Christian's point of view this time. I apologize for the mix up in the chapter numbers. In my version, I call this Chapter 5. **

** Ana and Christian at the Coffee Shop- Christian's POV**

I am at the counter ordering a tea for Anna and a coffee for myself when I spot in the cabinet in front of me the last slice of what looks like fresh chocolate cake. I decide to order that along with the drinks and ask the young server for two forks. While she has run off to prepare my order, I glance over at Ana. She looks so tired. Her head is resting on her left hand and she is gazing out the window. I make my way over carrying the tray.

Ana looks up as I approach and gives me a half smile. Beautiful-looking as ever but definitely looking drained and a bit battered, dare I say? But, I would never tell her that.

"Have some cake", I say to her as I place the plate on the table in front of us. She looks at me a bit wearily.

"Would you like to share a slice of cake with me?" I correct myself. I pick up my fork and take a bite. I hadn't touched any of my risotto at the Italian place. For the first time in a long time, I had lost my appetite. Watching Ana in pain really affected me. Ana finally expressing how she was feeling, to me, felt like we turning over a new page. I got it. I felt her fear. I understood how difficult it must have been for her to open up like that. Oddly, I gained a newfound respect for her at that moment. She demonstrated a lot of strength and restraint- two virtues I personally value deeply.

"How has your week been, Christian?" she asks as she reaches over and picks up the fork I laid down beside her. She takes a bite out of the cake. _Good, she's eating._

"As difficult as yours has been, " I reply taking another bite of cake.

"Please. Tell me about it", she says.

"Well, let's see...daily grueling workouts with Claude, three appointments with Dr. Flynn, and lots of worrying about you", I start to say.

"And apart from sending me the lovely roses and only one email, there was no stalking Ana. I am impressed, Grey", she tries to joke but I continue.

"Ana, you walking out on me was the worst thing that could have happened to me but also the best. It forced me to re-examine everything". She is listening and eating.

"What do you mean? she asks, taking a sip of her tea and then placing the mug down.

"I thought about how I went about things backwards. The way I pursued you was wrong. I attempted to get you in the same way I go after acquiring a company, or a sub… with a contract and rules and clauses". I pause to take a sip of coffee.

"What I should have realized very early on…like when I came to see you at Clayton's that day…was that the way I was feeling about you was completely different than any way I had ever felt before- ever. The fact that I came all the way to Portland just to see you again…red flag, Grey…I totally dismissed it. You were special to me right from the start but I couldn't admit it, even to myself'.

"Are you telling me you purposely drove all the way to Portland that Saturday to see me? You weren't just in the area like you said? How did you know I even worked at Clayton's? " She asks incredulously at first and then she rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Of course you knew I worked at Clayton's, just as you knew where I lived and what kind of car I drove. Oh my god, Christian, did you even know my bank account balance?" She looks furious. I decide to come clean. What else do I have to lose?

"Yes, and I knew your mother's name and all the names of her husbands, past and present. I knew what you were majoring in at WSU…" I share the safe stuff seeing how this is upsetting her.

"Christian- tell me, what the hell were you looking to find as you were grossly invading my privacy ever so skillfully?" she is pissed.

"I was looking to find out if you had a boyfriend or not". My mother always told that honesty was the best policy. Here's one time I am testing that theory.

Ana sinks back in her seat, crosses her arms across her chest and lets out a heavy sigh. She is beautiful even when she is mad.

"Oh and by the way, I didn't drive all the way to Portland to see you that Saturday. I took _Charlie Tango_." I grin shyly at first but when I see that Ana is rolling her eyes and starting to giggle, I can't help it. I get off my seat and take a step closer to her. I kneel down on both knees on the floor in front of her and wrap her in the biggest hug. She begins to laugh a little bit harder as I nuzzle my mouth in her ear and down the side of her throat and start to tickle her. People in the café are starting to turn and look at us but I don't care. I've missed her so much. I could hold her forever.

"Christian, stop! I am going to have to ask one of these patrons to save me from this first class stalker extraordinaire" she chuckles. I quickly let go of the hold I have on her and go back to my seat.

Ana yawns and rubs here eyes. "Do you think we could continue this conversation another time…or in another city, such as Seattle?' she asks. " I am exhausted".

"Listen, Ana. I don't want you driving back to Seattle at this hour, especially with you being so tired", I say as we both get up from the table and make our way out the door. "Why don't we stay at the Heathman tonight? We'll get some rest and then wake up early and drive back to Seattle in time for work tomorrow morning". _Oh, how I'd love to start over at the Heathman with you, Ana. _But, I don't tell her this. Tonight, I am on my best behavior.

I can see that she is considering my suggestion as we step outside and start walking back in the direction of Jose's show. But, I don't press her for an answer. I simply take her hand in mind and we walk together quietly.

Quietly, that is, until she drops the bomb.

"Only if we get two rooms, Christian." _What the hell? Two rooms. What am I, in junior high all over again?_ This, is I didn't see coming. First, she rejects my offer to take her to Jose's show, then she asks me to wait for her until she is ready to the leave the show, next she tells me she can't give me the relationship she thinks I need, and now, she will only stay here in Portland with me IF WE GET TWO ROOMS! What the fuck!

I mull over what she is asking. I did tell her I want to start the relationship all over again from the beginning. And I meant it. I truly do want a fresh start with her- the right kind of start…vanilla in every way. Hearts and flowers, if that's what she needs. Well, I guess this is what vanilla, the purest vanilla, looks like. Fine. I'm game. Unless...

"How about we get a suite…with two bedrooms, of course?" I try to gauge her reaction as we approach the gallery. She stops right in front of a small blue Toyota and hands me a car key.

"It's a deal. You can drive my rental car to the Heathman and I'll drive us back to Seattle in the morning. That is, unless you're flying _Charlie_ back." What a surprise! Ana taking control. I am admiring her restraint and her confidence. _What a turn on, Ms. Steele. _

"You're on, Ms. Steele. Hop in", I say to her as I unlock the car doors with the remote on the key ring and then open the passenger side door to let her in. I quickly run around to the driver's side and start this little hybrid.

We are driving down the back streets on our way to the Heathman. I am still in disbelief that we will be sleeping in separate quarters tonight. _Jesus Christ._

"And, Christian…" Ana breaks the silence once again; " before you go waking your personal shopper up at 3AM from her sleep to send some work clothes for me, please don't bother. I am going to wear this dress to work tomorrow. I stopped in at a boutique outside SIP on my way out of work tonight and bought it to wear to Jose's show".

_Shit. I am one jealous bastard. The sound of Jose's name rattles me inside. _Luckily, I don't show it. Really well.

" So, you bought a lovely new dress to wear to Jose's show. Lucky Jose", I don't do a good job at hiding the sarcasm in my voice. _I am such a shit. Be nice, Grey. _

"When I saw you sitting on that bench outside the gallery tonight, Ana, you took my breath away. You looked like a vision. That dress looks stunning on you". I mean it and I should have told her earlier in the evening.

Ana smiles and thanks me for the compliment.

After what sounds like a million yawns on her part, I look over at Ana and notice she has fallen asleep. I pull into the front driveway of the Heathman and asked the doorman to watch over Ana sleeping in the car while I go in and get a room for us. He dutifully complies. I think he recognizes me since I have been a guest at this hotel a lot lately.

When I return to the car, Ana is still asleep. I open the passenger side door, carefully lift her out of her seat and into my arms, I grab her purse and carry her into the hotel. She is a complete dead weight and doesn't wake up once throughout the whole trip up to the penthouse suite. Lying in my arms, she looks so angelic. Perfect.

Once we arrive inside the suite, I carry her into one of the bedrooms. I turn on the light, bring her to the bed and with one hand; I pull back the duvet cover. I lay her down, remove her high heels one at a time and place them quietly on the floor next to her purse. Gently, I roll her over onto her stomach so I can unzip this sexy black sheath dress. Once the zipper is down, I roll her on her back once again. I slip one shoulder of the dress off and then the other. Then, I slide the dress along her waist and down her long legs and place the dress on a nearby chair. She is wearing black lace panties and a matching black strapless lace bra. With all the restraint I can muster not to kiss every inch of her, I get up to leave and pull the blankets on top of her. I walk towards the door softly. Then I decide to turn back and make my way back to her. This time I bend down and place my lips on her upper cheek and kiss her as delicately as I can. Then I whisper in her ear, "I love you". And I walk out.

**End of (my) Chapter 5**


	4. Chapter 4

**(My) Chapter 6- Ana takes the Upper Hand- Ana's POV**

_Ping. _I just got a text. What time is it? I roll over and open my eyes. Looking around at these beautiful surroundings, I am reminded of why I am lying in bed at the Heathman Hotel. Christian came to Jose's show last night…we went out for dinner…then for coffee…and then he walked me to my car…convinced me to spend the night in Portland…two rooms…_he actually submitted to my request…hmmm_. I don't even remember coming up to the room. I must have fallen asleep in the car and Christian carried me upstairs. He obviously undressed me. I peek under the covers and see that I am wearing my black lace panties and strapless bra…_he left these on me…interesting. _I look over at the pillow next to mine and it has not been slept on nor touched. My subconscious is currently running her victory lap. She glows with pride watching the change in Christian; Christian has been respecting my wishes, he has been asking me and not telling me and most importantly, he has been truly listening and trying to empathize with what I am saying. On the other hand, however, my inner goddess is lying here with me feeling…ignored. _Aren't you missing the attention Christian lavishes on you?_ she asks. _The old Christian would have devoured you whole last night in this bed. _I shake my inner goddess' words away as quickly as I can.

I find my purse sitting on the floor beside my bed and fish out my new Blackberry. I check the time. It says 6:00 AM. Whoa…way too early for me. I open the text.

**Good morning Ana,**

**I hope you slept well. I apologize for waking you up so early. But if you can recall your plan from last night, you're driving both of us to work this morning…in Seattle. Breakfast will be here at 6:20. Chop, chop.**

_Ouch…no terms of endearment in the text…hmmm..._

**Good morning Christian,**

**Thank you for the wake up call. I certainly needed it. See you in 20…er…18 minutes now. Hope you slept well.**

After I hit send, I jump out of bed and hit the shower. I take, hands down, the fastest shower of my life. As I towel off, I notice a toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink by the faucet. Attached to the toothbrush is a note, written in Christian's handwriting.

_**Since we didn't get to share a room, I guess we can't share a toothbrush. CG**_

I gasp- he remembered the first time, when we were here together and how I used his toothbrush. He doesn't forget much, does he? I quickly brush my teeth and blow-dry my hair. I rush back into the bedroom to get dressed. I notice that my bedroom door is still closed. Christian hasn't even tried to come in. _Interesting. _ As I slide the black sheath dress over my head I shimmy over to the door and try the handle. The door is locked, from the inside? How did that happen? Christian must have come in to my room overnight to drop off the toothbrush and then locked my door from the inside on his way out. _But why? _I try to zipper my dress up all the way to the top but can't seem to reach the last inch or two. I'll leave it. I am in a rush.

I glance at the clock on the bedside table- 6:17. I quickly squeeze my feet into my black heels and hurry back in to the bathroom to apply some mascara and lip-gloss. I touch up my fully dried hair and make a last minute decision to change my style a bit this morning. I rake my fingers through my long hair and then pull it all over my right shoulder to rest on the front of my chest. _Pretty sexy, if I say so myself. _I grab my purse and reach in for my Blackberry once more to see if Christian sent me any more texts. _None. He is showing some incredible restraint. _Or is he? Maybe he gave some thought to what I told him in the Italian restaurant…about my not giving him what he needs…a BDSM relationship…maybe he is having second thoughts about giving us another try. Maybe…maybe…I stop my thoughts from running even wilder. I remember his adorable note about the toothbrush. I left it on the bathroom counter so I scoot in there to pick it up. I fold the note and tuck it into my purse.

6:20 on the dot. I am on time. _Phew! _

"Good morning, Mr. Grey", I say taking my seat at the breakfast table. He is sitting across from me wearing the same clothes he had on last night. In one hand he is holding his coffee cup and in the other hand, he is holding a copy of today's newspaper. He looks up and stares at me. Doesn't say a word. I am sure he notices my new hairstyle.

"This looks lovely", I say as I reach for a piece of French toast, not making eye contact with him. My Twinings English breakfast tea is in front of me. Even as I take my first sip, he still hasn't said a word. _What's up with that?_

"What time were you thinking we should leave to make it back to Seattle?" I ask, trying to force conversation. I know full well we have to leave here in the next ten minutes in order to make it to work on time. I am trying to get him to speak.

He takes a bite out of his French toast and chews it slowly. He takes another sip of his coffee. He places his cup down. _What the hell is his problem? Why is he being so cold towards me?_

"6:30, Ana. Did you sleep well last night?" he asks, not smiling. _So this is what this is about. He is trying to punish me for not sharing a bedroom with him. _

"Like a baby. The beds here are heavenly", I reply. Two can play at that game, Grey. I continue devouring my breakfast. I am so hungry all of a sudden. I am sure he notices that, too.

"Good to hear. Whenever you're ready, Ana. I'll meet you at the elevator". He gets up from the table and goes back into his bedroom. _Shit. He is really mad. What should I do? What can I say? _Nothing, Ana, my subconscious warns. Christian needs to grow up. Leave him alone or as Ray always used to say 'let it be', only he'd sing it as if he was Paul McCartney.

A few minutes later, I step out of the suite and meet Christian at the elevator doors. He presses the button and we wait together. The tension is so thick between us I can cut it with a knife. When the elevator arrives, he extends his hand out to offer me the chance to step inside first. I walk in the elevator and then turn my body around in order to face the doors. He follows me in and takes his place next to me. He presses the 'L' button and we begin our descent. In silence, nonetheless.

"May I, Ms. Steele?" he politely asks as he points to the unzipped portion of my zipper at the back of my dress.

"Yes, please. I couldn't reach all the way up there this morning", I reply, hoping this would help lighten his mood. I make sure that my hair is still all swept to one side so the zipper doesn't snag any of it. Light as a feather, his fingers graze my neck and linger there for a while. My insides begin to weaken. My breathing shallows. He feels so good. Then, with both hands, he separates the opened panels of my dress where the zipper should close and he smoothens them out. He is stretching this whole process out. My god, I am weak to his touch. Both of his hands on my back are driving me wild. Holy hell! I miss him so much. I want him so bad. I wonder if he can hear my labored breathing. I wonder if he can see my eyes flutter at the touch of his hands. I am going to die if he steps an inch closer to me.

Zip. Just like that, his hands are off me. He takes a step back and places both of his hands inside his pants pockets. The ride down to the lobby is coming to an end and I need to collect myself. _What a player, he is._

We step out of the elevator and head straight to the valet. Christian hands the valet the key to my rental car. Moments later, the car pulls up and the valet driver gets out of the car and leaves the driver side door open. While Christian is handing him a tip, I jump into the driver's seat, shut the door, raise my dress really high up on my legs and then roll down the passenger side window.

"Hop in, Mr. Grey. We don't want to be late". I call. He looks at me frostily and gets in. If the valet area didn't have so many onlookers I am sure he would have made a scene. We both fasten our seat belts at the same time. I put the car in Drive, turn up the radio and release the brake. It's 6:35 and we are on our way to Seattle. Everything is going according to plan. Except for one thing. Christian is not talking to me.

About twenty long minutes later we are driving on the freeway still in silence. Man, is he ever moody. Perhaps he didn't get enough sleep last night and that's why he is grumpier than usual. I dismiss any negative thoughts from my mind about this potentially being the last time we spend together. I try to think about this being the real end between us. He gave me some hope last night. Hope that maybe we can start all over and takes things slow. With my sunglasses on, I focus on the road ahead and keep to myself. I f Christian doesn't feel like talking, and then we won't talk.

**Ooh, baby, I'm hot **

**Just like an oven**

**I need some lovin'**

**And baby, I can't hold it much longer**

**It's getting stronger and stronger**

Christian quickly turns up the volume on the radio. That's Marvin Gaye's 'Sexual Healing' song.

**And when I get that feeling**

**I want sexual healing**

"What an appropriate song to hear this morning. It describes how I'm feeling- to a T". He speaks. Finally.

"Does it, now?" I reply. This time I crank the volume even higher.

**Baby, I got sick this mornin'**

**A sea was stormin' inside me**

**Baby, I think I'm capsizin'**

**The waves are risin' and risin'**

I can't take it anymore. I wanted to wait until the song was over to start talking but I am going to burst if I don't say something. I blow up.

"Christian- a dinner and a coffee together does not automatically mean we jump into bed for dessert. You're the one who said you wanted to start all over from the beginning. Why are you sucking out on me now- you said vanilla but maybe what you really want is all 31 flavours… all at once?" _Where did that come from? _I am beyond mad but it feels great to get it all out. I don't deserve this silent treatment he has been giving me.

"I just want you, Ana. So much." He says very softly. I am still unnerved by his behavior that even this does comment not melt my resolve.

By this point, the Marvin Gaye songs ends and one of my favourite Katy Perry songs has begun. I turn the radio even higher.

"**Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong then you're right**

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up"**

" And here's a song that really describes you, Mr. Grey…to a T!", I fume.

Christian sits in silence listening to the lyrics. By the time the song ends, I pull off the highway to make a pit stop at a restroom. I need to pee but more than that, I need to take a breather from Christian Grey.

When I get back to the car, Christian is sitting in the driver's seat waiting for me. The passenger side door is wide open so I get in. I don't fight him to drive the rest of the way. It's just not worth it. I have a full day ahead of me at work and need to arrive in one piece. For some reason, Christian at the wheel calms me down.

"So, do you have a busy day ahead at work, Ana?" he asks about ten minutes into our drive. This time it is he who is trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, I do, actually. Jack, my boss, has been teaching me a lot this week and has already put me in charge of a couple of projects", I reply.

" It sounds like you're enjoying your new position then?" he asks not taking his eyes off the road.

"I am, very much. I have met some really nice people too. They've already asked me to join them for drinks after work tonight", I add.

"So, I guess I can't see you tonight then", he says. _So now he wants to see me? I am so confused. _

"I haven't accepted their offer to join them yet. I want to wait and see how I am feeling after work. After the week I've had, I'm looking forward to crashing on my couch tonight in front of the tv and falling asleep".

We are approaching Seattle and Christian exits the highway. It's almost 8:45. He is driving in the direction of SIP.

"Aren't I supposed to drop you off first?" I ask as he turns the car into the underground parking garage at SIP. I have calmed down considerably.

"I didn't want to make you late for work. Taylor is picking me up here bringing with him a change of clothes for me to change into at the office".

He parks the car in a space and we walk towards the parking garage elevator together.

"It's a cute car", he says handing me the keys to the Prius. We get on the elevator and I drop the keys in my purse. The doors close and once again, we are alone.

"Thanks for last night, for everything, Christian. For coming to Jose's show, for dinner, cake and the overnight stay", I say. I so badly want to kiss him but then the elevator doors open.

I grab his hand and pull him out of the elevator. I lead him to the front of the lobby where I see Taylor is waiting for him. And right there, in front of Taylor and probably a hundred other spectators, I take Christian's face in both of my hands and pull him down to my lips. I plant the longest, deepest, hottest kiss on him.

"Have a great day, Mr. Grey", I say and walk back to the elevators without looking back.

**End of Chapter 6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Fan Fic friends: Thank you for your patience and your Private Messages asking me whether I am continuing to write my Ana and Christian story. I have been working on my own novel lately so I had to put Ana and Christian to rest for a while. I missed them as much as you did, I assure you. Here's a chapter that I hope you enjoy. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, positive or negative. Again, thank you for waiting this long.**

**GinaElle**

**After the Morning Kiss- Ana's POV- (my) Chapter 7**

Its 9:15 and I just hung up the phone with my old boss, Mr. Clayton, from Clayton's Hardware store in Portland. I needed to ask him a favor, which he gracefully granted me. Seeing Jose last night and catching up with Mr. Clayton this morning on the phone is making me feel a bit nostalgic for my old life, the easiness of my old life. The days when there were no guessing games to play, no mood swings to deal with, and no jealous boyfriends to contend with. Christian's presence in my life in many ways has upset the quiet equilibrium I used to enjoy. Part of me misses staying up late reading my tried and true classic British authors not worrying about anything- not what he is thinking or nor how he might be feeling. His mercurial ways have kept me not only on my toes during the day but awake at night (in more ways than one). Waiting out Hurricane Christian to make landfall has been nothing short of exhausting. Then again, Christian's sweet-sexy-I-only-have-eyes-for-you-Ms. Steele ways have made me feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. My inner goddess doesn't need to remind me that I have _the _Christian Grey- gorgeous, alluring, fun, unpredictable and very caring Christian, literally at my feet. Speaking of feet, surely he was knocked off his in the lobby this morning from the newly-confident-no-holding-back- Ana- Steele kiss. Hopefully, the little surprise coming to him later today, via Mr. Clayton, will have him soaring off those feet high in the sky.

After I fire off the email with the attachment to Mr. Clayton, I get down to work. Then my boss Jack comes by my desk checking on the status of things this Friday morning, both on the work front and on the home front. I shrug off his questions about Christian as coolly as I can.

"So you're going to be joining us for drinks after work tonight then, Ana"? he asks a little too aggressively for my taste.

"Sure", I reply not too surely.

"Excellent. Looking forward to it", he says as he is walking away, "And, Ana, I love the way that dress looks on you", he adds as he is turning the corner. _Ugh. He's my boss._

The rest of the morning flies by quickly. I am involved in a couple of brief meetings and then work on the follow up from those meetings. When I get back to my desk, I automatically check my emails, secretly hoping to find one from Christian. _Nothing._ I grab my Blackberry out of my purse.I cross my fingers anticipating a text at least. Surely, Christian would acknowledge this morning's kiss with some sort of communication. _No text._ I reassure myself that the next surprise I have in store for him will not go unnoticed by him. Within a couple of hours, Mr. Clayton's delivery should make its way into Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc in downtown Seattle, right in the hands of Mr. Christian Grey himself.

At half past noon, I step outside SIP for some fresh air. I'm not as hungry as I am thirsty so I stop at the hot dog vendor on the sidewalk and buy myself a cold bottle of water. As I swing my head back to take a drink of water out of my bottle, I think I see the black Audi SUV parked on the street in front of SIP. I inch closer to get a closer look inside at the driver or at least to see if I recognize a silhouette of Christian anywhere inside the car. My heart is racing. _Is he back to see me? _I walk straight up to the passenger side front door and peer inside the car. It's a woman with short blond hair sitting in the driver seat talking on her mobile phone. _Damn. Just a coincidence. _It appears that Stalker Christian has gone on vacation or something. Not an email, a text, a visit, not even Taylor watching out for me. _What is Christian up to today?_

Just then, my Blackberry rings from inside my purse. I really need to go shopping and get a new handbag, a professional looking carrier that I see a lot of women carrying. Then again, I need to buy a whole new wardrobe. My student gear just isn't going to cut it much longer in this corporate world.

I don't recognize the incoming number but answer the call anyway..

"Hello", I answer on the third ring.

"Hi. Is this Ana?" It's a guy's voice.

"Yes. This is Ana. Who's calling?"

"Ana- it's me, John…Jose's friend. I met up with you last night at his gallery showing…" John's voice goes higher hoping I will soon recognize him.

"Oh, yes, John. Hi. How are you?"

"I'm great. I hope it is all right with you that I am calling. Jose gave me your number and said he didn't think you'd mind me calling you". John waits to hear me reply.

""No, I don't mind." I say.

"Ana, I am wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me out with something, if it isn't too much trouble. I'll be moving to Seattle very soon to start a new job and I need to find a place to live. Jose told me that you recently moved to Seattle as well. I was hoping that maybe you wouldn't mind pointing out some great neighborhoods for me to explore." His voice trails off.

"Well, John", I say hesitantly, "I'm just learning my way around the city myself. I've only been here about two weeks".

"Would you have time to meet me for a quick coffee perhaps, tomorrow morning? I'm driving in to Seattle to get a head start on my apartment hunting and I'd really like to talk with you before I get started. I won't take up too much of your time, I promise".

"Er…umm…sure. That should be fine. How about we meet at the Zig Zag café on Western Avenue then?" I offer.

"That's perfect. Say 10:00 then tomorrow morning? You have my number in case something comes up, then, Ana?" John sounds very appreciative.

"Yes, I have it on my phone. And you have my number, I guess", I reply and we hang up. I find it a bit strange that Jose wouldn't have called me first to ask if it was all right to give John my number. Oh well. I don't really mind meeting up with John. It will give me something to do tomorrow morning. And, it will certainly take my mind off all things Grey.

As each hour passes in the afternoon, I am beginning to feel more anxious. Did Christian receive my package yet? What does he think of it? Maybe he didn't get it or worse, maybe he didn't understand the note I had attached to it. Or, what if he understood the note attached but doesn't approve of it. I am a bundle of nerves and can't concentrate on anything I am doing.

At 4:15 I decide to give Mr. Clayton a call.

"Hi, Mr. Clayton. It's me, Ana, again. I am sorry to bother you but I am just checking to see if you knew whether the package was delivered to Grey Enterprises yet?" If my fingers weren't attached to my hand, I'd have bitten them all off by now.

"Hello there, Ana. Good to hear from you again. Yes, FedEx delivered your package at 2:00 this afternoon. I even called FedEx myself to make sure it was signed for upon receipt".

"And was it? Signed for?" I ask way too nervously.

"Yes. They told me the signature on the receipt was by Christian Grey himself."

"All right. Thank you so much for everything, Mr. Clayton. Four years of stocking shelves at Clayton's has come in handy after all. I remember seeing those old fashioned keys on that shelf and wondered what we were ever going to need those for. Talk to you soon, Mr. Clayton", I say. I hang up the phone as fast as I could. I am feeling sick to my stomach.

I run to the restroom and hide behind a stall. The minute the door locks behind me, I start bawling. _Oh, Ana. How could you be so stupid? How could you think your sentimental gift would touch him…man of little emotion? You should have known better than to pour your heart out to him like that?_ The fact that Christian has signed for the package means he has received it. If he has received it and not acknowledged that he has received it, tells me he couldn't care less. I've been hurt once again by this man I am crazy about. _What a fool I am._

After Christian's pouting and his silent treatment this morning at the hotel and along the drive in to Seattle, I decided to go …a tad Jane Austen-like, if you will. I remembered having stocked and counted in inventory an entire box of old fashioned keys at Clayton's all those years I worked there. The bronze-like keys with all the grooves in them that open old jewelry boxes or antique writing desks is the kind I mean. I asked Mr. Clayton to take one of those keys and place them in a small box. I emailed him a copy of the note I wanted attached to the box and then asked him to place the box and the note in a small paper bag with the _Clayton's _label showing. One look at the bag, I thought, and it would bring back another 'first' for Christian. I was hoping he'd recall the 'first' time he came into Clayton's to do some shopping…Now, thinking about the note I attached, I am feeling quite regretful.

_**The key that opens my heart might also be the one that unlocks my chastity belt…**_

_**The biggest Jane Austen fan you know**_

Witty, I thought. Touching as well. The note is meant to give him hope. To encourage him to be patient. It is supposed to tell him that I still want him. Obviously, he was not impressed or else he would have acknowledged receiving the key. _But why not, Ana, _my subconscious makes her appearance once again. _You are setting new boundaries with Christian- on your terms. Jane Austen would be beaming right now. _She's right. Stay strong and stay confident. Remember how Christian responded to the assertive Ana last night at the gallery and restaurant.

By the time I am out of the restroom, Claire and a few of the others in the office are packing up their things and calling it a day.

"Joining us at the pub, Ana?" Claire asks as I walk by her desk.

Feeling toen once again. That should be my new middle name. Part of me feels like I should join my new co-workers at the pub, especially after my first week on the job. But a bigger part of me just feels like getting into that Prius and driving straight home. I'm feeling a bit cranky and wouldn't be much fun at the pub anyway.

"Oh, Claire. I've come down with quite the headache all of sudden. Looks like I am going to have to take a rain check, I'm afraid. No drinking for me tonight", I lie my way out of an –obligation-night-out. I don't even feel guilty for lying about it. What I really need is to get home, out of this dress, off with these heels and into a hot bath. My bones need a good long soak in the tub.

"What's this I hear, Ana? You're not joining us after work?" it's Jack, right in front of my desk looking a lot annoyed. Great, now I have to deal with him.

""I'm going to have to pass for tonight, Jack. My head is killing me, even after taking a few Advil", I butter up the story as much as I can.

"Are you sure it's not that boyfriend of yours prying you away from us?" he asks snidely.

"No, not at all, Jack. It's just been a very long week for me and I need to catch up some sleep. I'll join you guys next time. I promise. Have fun", I say as I grab my purse and head towards the elevators.

Once in the garage parking lot, I look all around me. Call it habit, but I search for the black Audi SUV. No sightings. I hop into the Prius and glance at the clock. 5:36 PM. As I make my way home, I wonder what Christian is doing right now.

The elevator rings eight tones and then the doors open to my floor. Wow. The aroma in the halls is heavenly. Something is simmering in an aromatic wine sauce. How lovely. With my head turned down, I make a right off the elevator towards my apartment door. That's when I sense something in the air. I look up and see Christian leaning against the trim of my apartment door. Wearing dark denim jeans, a black linen shirt unbuttoned a few buttons on the front and a black leather jacket on top, he looks like a dream. Both of his hands in his pants pocket, he stares at me with that smoldering look in his eyes. The aroma in the halls is getting stronger as I approach him. I am in shock. _He's here. _

Within two feet of him, I notice that he is holding the antique key that I sent him. He is dangling it lightly right in front of me.

"I received this key today", he says as he puts his other hand on the doorknob of my apartment door and turns it.

"And I discovered that it unlocks this." The door swings open and all I see is candlelight- hundreds of candles lit all across my apartment. With all of the lights dimmed and the blinds drawn, the lighting has been set to nothing short of romantic. Christian takes my hand and leads me to the living room area where a round table for two has been set. Above the table hangs a gorgeous white canopy whose organza-like panels are draped over each of our chairs. The table settings are dressed in gold accents. The most exquisite floral centerpiece I have ever seen sits in the middle of the table. Enya is blaring in the background on a nearby dock. A bottle of champagne is resting on ice in a standing silver ice bucket beside our table. And that is when I see her. A woman dressed in white is standing in my kitchen area. A tall chef's hat sits on top of her head. She is stirring something on the stove. When she looks up at me, I smile at her and she smiles back at me. I am in complete awe of this apartment that has been transformed into a dream. I am speechless. I soak in the dozens of exotic flower arrangements donning every surface of my place. Kate would drop dead if she saw this.

"Why don't you go change for dinner, Ana?" Christian asks leading me to my bedroom door. Inside my bedroom, there are more flowers. Bouquets of roses, cut tulips, birds of paradise, floating orchids. Daisies all over the place. My bed has been recovered in a brand new white duvet. On top of the bed lies an outfit for me to wear to dinner. It's a sexy, black, one piece silk jumpsuit- cut very, very low. A black patent pair of the highest red-soled heels I have ever seen lie next to the jumpsuit. I am in complete admiration of this man's sexy taste for clothing. I note that there is no lingerie anywhere to be found. Not an oversight, I am sure. Quickly, I get myself out of the sheath dress I have been wearing all day and toss it on the chair next to my bed. I throw my underclothes in my hamper and run into my bathroom to wash my face and hands. I can't believe Christian is here. Maybe that is why he didn't email or text me today, he wanted to plan a surprise. And a surprise he did!

I make my way over to the bed and start dressing in my beautiful new outfit. I wonder when Christian had the time to organize all this. Apart from the kiss I gave him this morning, we were barely communicating all day. Which reminds me…how did he get into my apartment. I never gave him a key and I know Kate didn't. A man with many secretive ways, I see. Placing both of my feet into the high heels, I walk over to the full length mirror to take a look. Very nice, especially sans panties and bra. I don't really own any spectacular jewelry to go with this outfit so I decide to go minimal. Less is more, they say, don't they? One last turn around in the mirror. I flip my head upside down and rake my fingers through my hair so that when I stand up, my hair looks a bit wild and untamed. A tousled, sexy look to match my sexy clothes and shoes. I want Christian to be impressed. I make my way out to the living room.

"Si, Pina. Cosi va benissimo. Grazie. " Christian speaks Italian? Who knew? He is standing in the kitchen next to the chef, tasting spoonfuls of whatever she is feeding him. He looks so young and adorable nodding his head, assuring her everything is perfect. He looks up and sees me standing at the entranceway to the kitchen. He comes closer and pulls me up close to him and gives me a peck on the cheek. Very restrained, I see. Then he brings me closer to the stove.

"Ana, I'd like you to meet Seattle's top Italian chef, Pina. You will have the honour tonight of tasting Pina's masterpieces", Christian says.

"Very nice to meet you, Pina. Thank you for coming to my apartment. I hope you found your way around my very humble kitchen", I say, reaching out to shake her hand.

"It's my pleasure, Ana. Anything for Mr. Grey", she says pronouncing my name with a full Italian accent. She shakes my hand graciously. Christian steers me back into the living room and onto the couch. He places a glass of champagne in my hand as he sits next to me.

"Ana, you look stunning. I love what you did to your hair", he says while holding up his flute glass so we can clink glasses. "Here's to a true Italian meal for the girl who last night showed me how much she likes Italian food", he says and we clink glasses. I blush.

"Christian- you went all out here", I say looking around at the flowers, candle lights and beautifully set table for two.

"An old-fashioned key arrived at my door today so I decided to the old-fashioned thing. Hearts, flowers, wining and dining, romance...anything for you, Jane Austen's biggest fan", he says. I am melting here. He was touched by the package I sent.

"So I take it you liked the small package I sent?", I ask, just to be sure.

"Ana, after the way I treated you this morning at the hotel, I didn't think you'd ever want to speak to me again. I am so sorry. Watching you walk in for breakfast in our hotel suite with your hair pulled to the side, wearing that sexy black dress to work, just sent me in a tailspin. I get so jealous of other men wanting you", he says. Wow. Big admission from Christian. Unbelievable. He's actually communicating.

"And here I was thinking you were mad at me for requesting separate bedrooms", I say. The champagne is beginning to take effect. I feel lighter and calmer.

"I was mad at you about that too but I got over it when I walked in to your room to drop off the toothbrush. I watched you for a while, sleeping like an angel."

"Why did you lock my door from the inside then?" I ask, looking at him straight in the eye. He is an Adonis. Period.

"You may have been sleeping like an angel but my thoughts were definitely devilish. I didn't trust myself so I decided to lock myself out of your room." I laugh. He is a devil, isn't he?

It is time for dinner. Pina is standing by our small table ready to serve the first course. Christian pulls out my chair and helps me be seated and then he takes his seat next to me. His foot knocks into mine under the table. I decide to play a bit.

"Mr. Grey and Ms. Ana, please enjoy your first course. Straciatella soup. The recipe my grandmother taught me when I was a little girl in Italy." Pina pours each of us a couple of ladles full of her steaming hot soup. While she is pouring Christian's soup into his bowl, I take my right foot and with the pointy tip, I run it softly up and down Christian's shin. I see him squirming a slight bit but he doesn't move. We reach for our spoons and begin sipping the broth. Delicious. Warm. Comforting.

"Delizioso?", I say with what I am sure is the worst American-Italian accent ever. I look up at Pina who is standing next to us to see how I did with my ventures into Italian. Pina giggles and smiles.

"Grazie, signora Ana", she says back. I know that Christian is silently laughing at my butchered attempt to speak Italian. We eat our soup in silence. My feet are twitching to tease Christian some more.

"These are the most exquisite heels I have ever seen, Christian. Thank you." I say pulling one of my feet out from under the table, admiring the shoe.

"Sandra, at Neiman Marcus, once again did not disappoint. She is my footwear specialist. I must make a point of thanking her for that pair she picked", he says looking down at my foot. I can see he is close to touching my calf with his hand but he stops himself. Damn.

"How was your day at work? I thought you were going for drinks with everyone after work?, Christian asks. Pina has brought over our next course; osso bucco with roasted red-skinned mini potatoes and grilled asparagus. Hmm…asparagus, I could have some fun with this again.

"Well, I was supposed to join everyone but really didn't feel like it tonight. I am glad I didn't go after all. What would you have done with tonight's dinner if I didn't come home when I did?", I ask as I bite into a piece of roasted potato. I am so curious about his answer.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me you were on your way home.", he says eyeing me to gauge my reaction.

"And did that same little birdie magically get a copy of my apartment key?" I ask playfully as I pick up a spear of asparagus and bring it slowly to my mouth. I tilt my head back ever so slightly and start to suck on the tip of the asparagus, not taking my eyes off Christian. He pauses before answering me. He is watching me suck the asparagus.

"Actually, no, that birdie didn't get me a copy of your house key. I did that all by myself, as a matter of fact", he says, reaching over to my plate and picking up another piece of asparagus. This time he brings the spear to my mouth. I open my lips slightly enough to make room for the tip to enter. Slowly, I begin to suck and then nibble the asparagus as Christian holds it up for me.

"I love it when you feed me", I tease.

"You have no idea how much I love feeding you, Ms. Steele", he says.

"Tell me, Mr. Grey. When did you get a copy of my house key?", I ask, finishing the last asparagus spear off my plate.

"Last night, after I put you to bed at the Heathman, I still had your car keys on me and they were attached to your house key. I sent the concierge out to make me a copy of your key and to buy you a toothbrush for the morning." I don't say anything. Why would he want a copy of my key? Stalker extraordinaire.

"I only wanted a key to your apartment so I could surprise you with a dinner like this one day. I didn't know I was going to use it this quickly. Are you mad?" Christian checks in. He can read my mind too well. Either that or he can read my face and see how I've turned more sullen. As much as I am awed and touched by all of this, Christian's incredible power over all things sometimes overwhelms me. He just has so much more _experience _than I'll ever have.

"Ana? What are you thinking? Are you upset with me?", he asks. He looks worried.

"No, Christian, I am not upset with you at all. Just…ummm...I don't know…", my voice trails off looking at all the beauty around me.

"Just what, Ana?", he asks worriedly. I decide to let what I am feeling at the moment go. Nothing to worry about.

"It's nothing, Christian. This is all so perfect and romantic. What more could a girl even dream for?", I smile at him with my most dazzling smile.

Christian doesn't press for more, thank goodness. We finish off eating our mouth-watering meal and surprisingly, I eat everything on my plate. I really do like Italian cuisine. Chef Pina is a culinary genius.

"I love this jumpsuit, Christian. I feel amazing wearing it. Did you pick this out yourself?" I ask him as our final plates are being taken away.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I knew it would suit you the minute I laid eyes on it. Only, not that I see how it looks on you, I realize that something's missing." Christian reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a blue Tiffany box. He places the box in front of me.

I am touched by the gesture but secretly worried that Christian is trying to buy me back with luxurious gifts. We still have a lot of issues to work through if we get back together. _Oh shut up, Ana, _my inner goddess has had enough. _Open the box and enjoy the attention he is lavishing on you. Enough with all the analysis already. _She's right.

Carefully, I untie the white satin bow wrapped around the box. I lift open the lid and see a sparkling key, Primrose pendant in platinum with diamonds. I lift up the key out of the box and find it attached to a delicate chain.

"You have the key to my heart, Ana. Always have and always will", Christian says as he takes the chain out of my hand and reaches over to clasp it around my neck. I feel my eyes well up with tears. I blink and let them fall down my cheeks. Christian bends in closer to me so we are face to face. With the thumb of one hand, he gently wipes the tear falling down my left cheek. Then he places his lips on my right cheek and catches the tear falling there and kisses it.

I am so in love with this man.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone: I know it has been a while and for that I am so very sorry :)

But the great news is I have published my own novel and it is now available on and will be released very shortly on and Amazon Europe. I hope you check it out.

Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay in updating will be back to you all soon. Thank you so very much for sticking around. Your response to Ana Takes the Upper Hand has been outstanding.

My novel is titled _Your Song _by Gina Elle.

My contact information is on the back of the novel. Feel free to let me know your thoughts on the book.

_Gina Elle_


End file.
